The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. Indicated mean effective pressure (IMEP) of a cylinder represents a theoretical constant pressure within the cylinder during a combustion cycle which produces the same amount of power as the actual (non-constant) cylinder pressure. The IMEP of a cylinder may be determined based on measurements from a pressure sensor within the cylinder. IMEP may be used to determine whether a misfire occurred within the cylinder. In addition, IMEP may be used to control fuel and/or ignition timing during a future combustion cycle of the cylinder.